The present invention relates generally to the field of lighting systems. In particular, the invention relates to a lighting system providing improved illumination.
Conventional lighting systems generally include a light source, such as a light bulb, and a reflector for directing the light in a desired direction. A typical light bulb distributes the light in a spherical pattern. In order to focus the light in a desired direction, conventional lighting systems use a reflector positioned behind the light source to reflect the light from one half of the spherical pattern. However, the reflected light and the direct light from the non-reflected half of the spherical pattern can still be substantially dispersed.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a lighting system which allows for more efficient direction of light.